


Forgotten Colors

by Just_A_Tired_Person



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Yeah I will add more tags later, first danger days story, maybe add some relations later, sorry if I get stuff wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Tired_Person/pseuds/Just_A_Tired_Person
Summary: Colors.We have all grown up with colors. In the drawings we make and the way we present ourselves. It’s a way to show individuality, something that many take pride in.For the Killjoys, these colors are used to rebel against Better Living Industries to make a better future.But what happens when the colors they use are taken from them, and they forget the colors they wear? What happens when a Killyjoy forgets their colors?——This is my first story, so it may not be the best. Either way, I hope you enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Forgotten Colors

**Author's Note:**

> First story of mine, so I’m sorry if it’s not the best. And I’m sorry if I get stuff wrong in this universe. Commenting things about what I can improve on it much appreciated.

He remembered.

He remembered what life was like before the wars, but not clearly. Before the Dracs and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S. Even before Better Living Inc. took away his childhood and everyone he loved.

He remembered most of it, and charisted each moment that he had before it split away. He remembered the drawings that were stuck on the fridge that his brother had drawn, and he remembers faintly on the way he smiled when their parents congratulated him. His brother always did love the praise he gave him.

He remembers the way his brother played with him. The parks they went to for a game of tag, to mess around and make a fuss like they normally did. His brother mainly got in trouble, since he dragged him into the mischief. But he never hated his brother for something like that.

He remembers when his brother would hum a tune or mumble words to a song whenever it came on the radio or when they heard it on someone’s speaker in the apartment next to them. His brother liked to sing, but he would never admit it.

He remembered when their grandmother came and brought them gifts for the holidays. His first instrument and his brother’s first full art set. He remembered the way his grandma encouraged them to do whatever they wanted, no matter what people say. That they should never lose faith that things will get better when times get rough. She loved both him and his brother dearly, and made sure that they knew that.

He remembered the first thing his brother drew with his art supplies. He was so passionate with this one, more so than the ones before it. He always tried to see what he was drawing, but his brother never allowed him the ability to see it first hand till it was done. He remembered the smile on his brother’s face when he pulled him into his room on his birthday to show him his drawing. His brother drew him, his little brother. His brother was bouncing with glee at the way he was standing there, awe struck that his brother took the time to draw him. He remembered his brother hugging him, wishing him happy birthday, taking him to the park to meet their friends to keep celebrating.

He remembered those moments the best he could, because he always had the feeling that something will ruin those moments. He knew that something terrible would end up happening to them, and he seemed to be right.

Contrasting the happy memories he held close to his heart, he vividly remembered the way his parents were taken away from them. He remembered his mother screaming and thrashing around in a Drac’s arms as they dragged her out their apartment. He remembered them knocking their father out and dragging him away too, never to be seen again.

He remembered how his brother stood in front of him, trying to protect him and shelter him from the scene that was laid out before them. He remembered watching how they ripped the drawing off the walls and began to replace everything that had color. The colors that he and his brothers grew up loving, that brought them joy. He remembered the scowl on his brother’s face as a man approached them and told them that their parents would be back, and that they had nothing to worry about. When the man tried to roughly their hair, his brother pushed them away. He remembered how the Drac’s stripped everything that made them happy, and how it took days for their parents to return.

He remembered however that his parents were dull and lifeless, like they lost all individuality of themselves. Everything about them was gone and seemed to be replaced with orders and rules. They were just robots at this point and he remembered trying to avoid them at all cost. 

He remembered the pills arriving for both him and his brother. He remembered that their supposed parents forced them to take the pills, that they would feel better if they took them. All that the pills did was make him full numb to everything, and that he felt nothing for everything around him. But the pills didn’t work for his brother.

He remembered that his brother still was able to feel, even with the pills he was taking. He remembered that they kept upping the prescription of the pills to make him stop feeling, to make him just like their parents. But his brother refused to go down that easily. He refused to let them change him, and he avoided those pills to the best of his ability. 

He could recall a brief moment when his brother tried stopping him from taking those pills. But he didn’t listen at the time, because he thought that his brother was the wrong one. He remembered the desperation in his brother’s voice, trying to get him to stop taking those pills. He wished he listened at the time, because the next day his brother was taken away from him.

He thinks his parents told Better Living that his brother wasn’t taking his pills. He remembered them knocking the door down to take his brother away, to “fix” him like they did to their parents. He remembered how his brother hugged him tightly and told him to stop the pills, that he needed to escape and feel again. Right before they took him away, he remembered his brother destroying his pills before they dragged him out the apartment.  
He remembered how hard his brother fought against them, screaming and kicking to get out of their grip. But they didn’t release his brother, and they took him away for months.

His feelings began to return slowly and the withdrawal took a major toll on him. He doesn’t know how his parents didn’t find out about the destroyed pills. But they never noticed, something that he was grateful for. But he was never ready to see his brother come back home after being away for months.

He remembered his brother’s pale face, paler than it had been before. His once chestnut brown hair was turned black to illustrate Better Living’s idea that nothing should have color. Everything was meant to be black and white. His brother’s eyes were hollow and empty, just like how their parent’s eyes were now. His brother felt nothing and was completely quiet with a new, stronger set of pills to keep him in line. He doesn’t know how he didn’t break down right in front of his brother, because he felt so helpless. His brother looked dead, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

His brother never talked to him anymore, he never said a word to anyone. His brother was gone, and he couldn’t take the thought of never seeing the brother he once loved like that.

He remembered that night he escaped. The plans he made when he would make it past the walls of Better Living. He packed few supplies, but he had no time to get more supplies. He remembered running through tunnels and being chased as he did so. It felt like his heart was going to explode and burst through his chest as he slipped through and hidden passage and heard how close they were. He remembered holding his breath, shutting his eyes as he silently hoped that they would not catch him. He remembered their fading footsteps as they left, still looking for him but in the wrong place. 

After all that, he remembered the feeling of warmth on his skin as he entered the desert. He forgot what the warmth felt like on his skin and how it gave him a sense of comfort that it brought him.

He remembered wandering around the desert for days, hearing that there was a shack where someone broadcasted news throughout the desert. He remembered passing out from dehydration and laying in the desert heat, supposedly losing faith that he would survive. He remembered waking up somewhere unfamiliar and founding that he was brought to that shack.

He remembered meeting Dr. Death Defying, Show Pony, and Cherri Cola. He remembered how they were kind enough to let him stick around and give him something to eat and drink. He remembered the day Show Pony took him outside and fought a cobra for the first time. He remembered Show Pony busting a gut over how ridiculous the scene was and gave him the name Kobra Kid.  
Kobra Kid, his Killjoy name, something that he made his new identity. Kobra remembered going on missions with Cherri in the desert with that new title. Kobra remembered meeting Jet Star after his crew was completely killed. Kobra remembered them talking and becoming friends, something they still had today.

Kobra remembered the day he met Fun Ghoul, and almost got killed because of him. They found him in Zone 4, tried and dehydrated. They tried taking him back to the shack, but he had other ideas. Fun Ghoul thought it would be a great idea to drop a grenade he made on the flood and detonate it, almost killing both of them. Even with that, Kobra still took him back to the shack though Fun Ghoul kept annoying him the whole way back.

Kobra and Fun Ghoul were, at first, didn’t seem keen on talking to one another. They both made slye comments about each other behind their backs, and tried their best to annoy one another. That was until Dr. D told them to stop acting as children and kicked them out for the night. On that night, they tried talking to each other instead of arguing with each other. They found they had a decent amount in common, especially when it came to music. Kobra even spilled that about his brother a bit, and wished that he had taken his brother with him. Ghoul told him that if his brother was like he told him, that his brother would escape and meet him here. Kobra doubted it at the time, but would soon find that Ghout was right.

On their first mission all together, Jet, Kobra, and Ghoul set out into the zones and get supplies. Usually this was Pony’s job, but he had gotten injured on his last go. So the three of them were sent out to gather supplies. On the first night, not much had happened. They took turns on shifts when night time came to allow others the luxury of sleep, something that he would find difficult for some Killjoys. The second day they came in contact with Dracs, which could have ended better. Ghoul, being the reckless person he is, got shot after blowing up one of their cars. In the end, they did manage to defeat the Dracs, though Ghoul was stuck in the back of the car whining and telling the others that he was fine.

On the last night though, they came across someone wandering the desert, seemingly with no place in mind to find where they should go. They seemed tired, like most people were when they finally left BL/ind Industries. They kept their head held low and dragged themselves across the sand before collapsing onto the ground. They were supposed to head back already, having all the supplies that they had needed. But they just couldn’t help but leave someone there, dying with the chance to save them. Kobra couldn’t let that happen, no after leaving his brother in the clutches of Better Living.

Jet was the first to make it to the body and checked for a pulse to see if they were still living. In that time, we also found blood wounds and bruises covering them. Using the bandages they had gathered he had managed to cover up most of the injuries.

When Kobra took a good look at his face, he remembered his body freezing in place as the color left his body. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but he wanted to. He wanted so desperately to believe that the man they had found was his brother. Even with this realisation, he hid it to the best of his ability. He didn’t need Jet or Ghoul questioning him right now, as what mattered now was their brother.

Kobra remembered arriving back to the shack and watching as Cherri and Jet worked on cleaning the wounds that covered his brother’s body. He remembered the strange look Ghoul gave him when he offered to let his brother stay in his room. He remembered waiting for his brother to wake up and hug him, wishing to have the brother that was taken from him back.

Kobra remembered his brother waking up and the confused look he gave him when he saw him. He had changed quite a lot after he left, so he should have expected his brother to be confused. Though after an hour of explanation, the brothers had a tearful reunion. His brother had explained to him that some of his memories were lost, but he never forgot him. Kobra had a sense of relief wash over him, knowing that his brother hadn’t forgotten him at least.

He remembered the years going by, the four of them leaving the shack to make a place of their own. His brother had taken up the name Party Poison, which he believed fit him perfectly.  
He remembered his brother fighting Dracs whenever they appeared and the trill it filled him with. He remembered Party dyeing his hair red even though it made him an easy target.  
He remembered his brother risking his life to save their crew.

Kobra remembered the day they brought The Girl in and knowing she was special in some way. Kobra remembered how they defended and protected her with their lives.

He remembers when The Girl was taken and how devastated they were. But they never gave up faith, so they took up a mission to get her back. They were not going to leave The Girl behind with Better Living, not after finding hope that they could take BL/ing Inc. down.

Kobra can remember fighting the Dracs in the building and having Korse trying to kill them. He remembered how Korse had Party pinned against a wall and a ray gun to his neck. Kobra remembered that he tried getting to him, trying to save him before he watched Korse pull the trigger and his brother fall onto the ground, dead. He remembered the feeling of helplessness wash over him all over again before a blistering pain hit his chest and he went down.

Kobra remembered everything that led up to that point, yet even though he was supposed to be dead, he didn’t feel dead just yet. Instead, he felt his eyes begin to open with his vision blinded by the bright light around him. He could still feel the pain in his chest, though it had subsided a bit. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could feel something, his arms and legs down. He tried sitting up, and finding it to be difficult. Lifting his head up instead, Kobra found himself in a white room, strapped down to a table.

He could hear people in the hallways outside his room walking past his door, like it didn’t exist. He glanced to his right to find the Better Living Logo on the wall, smiling innocently at him. It suddenly hit him that he was in fact alive, even after taking a shot to the chest. He was stuck in Better Living Inc. again. This time, with almost no chance of escape.


End file.
